paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harlan
Harlan is a character who belongs to Cindy-MemberOfRPAC. Appearance His breed is known as a Rottweiler. His build is stocky and muscly. His fur is short and black with ginger on his muzzle, eyebrows, chest, belly and paws. His eyes are emerald green and he wears an olive green cloak. Personality When he was younger, he was rather immature and rebellious. As he grew older, he started to change a little, however his rebellious nature is still within him but he is becoming more mature, respectful and very intuitive. Backstory He was born in Hidden City to a very mean and nasty father who was the senior dog in K-9. Harlan went to the same school as Chase and they became best pals. When the news about Chase's family came up at school, Harlan knew Chase would be miserable. He went to his place to comfort him only to find out that Chase was missing. He was determined to find his best friend and to bring him home safe. He went out in search for Chase - along the way, he came across a secret group called the RPAC. He quickly became one of them due to his rebellious nature. Harlan wasn't fortunate in finding Chase so that became one of the 'cold case files' for him. RPAC had its own battles and goals, he met an unique creature which is a crossbred between a wolf and a cat. However, his new friend couldn't speak properly due to parental neglect so he could not even introduce himself to Harlan properly. Harlan then decided to name his new friend "Hacker" after noticing how much love Hacker has for the technology. Few years later, Harlan was appointed as the deputy of RPAC. Few months into his time as a deputy, he got given an apprentice - Whiteclaws, who was a cream coloured kitten. One night, Whiteclaws, being rather brave and sneaky, got it into his mind that he can do one of the RPAC mission, snuck out of the headquarters to save the dogs from the dogfighting arena. Harlan discovered that Whiteclaws wasn't in his usual sleeping place, had to go and rescue him and the other dogs - thus meeting Charlisa, who was one of the dogs being forced to fight. Harlan thought Charlisa would make a good RPAC member and took her to the RPAC headquarters. Charlisa, being his best friend's sister, is no longer the young female pup Harlan once knew. Seeing what the two-legs had done to Charlisa, how her ear was now torn from being forced to take part in the dog fighting - Harlan was now disgusted and wary with the two-legs and he was very selective in his tolerance towards these such as Ryder, Katie and the people he knew in Adventure Bay. Few more years later, after Halima left RPAC, Harlan was appointed as a leader. The time ahead was dark for RPAC - they struggled with completing their missions because the bounty hunters were targeting the RPAC members and hunting them down. One day, Chase appeared at RPAC. Needless to say, Harlan was pretty shocked to see his best friend after so many years. They went in search for Charlisa who disappeared in one of her missions and after finding her - RPAC made an alliance with Paw Patrol. Family known Charlisa - his mate Seaxwulf, Callan and Rosina - Puppies Dainton and Jaida - Niece and Nephew Kade - Son-in-law Jazmine and Yasmeen - Granddaughters Fraya - Daughter-in-law Salina and Cailey - Granddaughters Trivia * He usually has bitter feeling toward two-legs when he sees his member's scars but he doesn't act aggressively towards Ryder but he doesn't want to be close to him too. * Harlan was suspicious toward K-9 and pups and he has never trusted them.